


Adrastosia: The Early Years

by Aust



Series: Life of Adrastosia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father Severus Snape, Marauders' Era, Multi, Snape's daughter, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aust/pseuds/Aust
Summary: Seeking revenge on her unfaithful partner, Lily Evans seeks out a long lost friend, Severus Snape. This revenge takes a wrong turn and nine months later, they are left with a complete new set of responsibilities with the birth of their daughter, Adrastosia, who Severus must take care of on his own.This work will follow the childhood of Severus' struggle of single fatherhood of his daughter, Adrastosia. Together they will work through challenges with relatives, the Dark Lord, and Hogwarts colleagues.This work is the first part of my "Life of Adrastosia" series, written about her pre-Hogwarts years





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to write this series about my favorite OC of all time, whom I have spent years developing. Unfortunately, she has been dormant for quite awhile and I've decided to write her back to life. Here is her beginning.

January 15, 1979

Severus Snape was sitting on an old, patched sofa reading the Daily Prophet with only the light of a lumos when he heard a frantic knocking at the door. He was not expecting company to say the least. Grunting a bit, he lifts himself from his chair and walks towards the door.

Severus was not the type of person to allow strangers into his home. He also wasn’t one for windows. Looking through the peephole, he only needed to see a few strands of that familiar, fiery red hair to recognize his surprise visitor. It was someone who he had not had contact with for years.

Severus reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. He would never mention it to anyone, but he was slightly confused and nervous for this visitor. 

“Lily, what are you---”, his greeting was interrupted by a rapid and tear-soaked embrace. Shocked by this embrace after being ignored for years by this individual, he returned the embrace. However, his question remained unasked and unanswered and Severus was not a patient man. He mentioned for his friend to take a seat on his sofa.

“Sev, I’m really sorry to just show up like this. James and I got into this huge fight and I just couldn’t take it anymore!” Severus did not know how to take this news and he had not heard his childhood nickname, Sev, for years. He had read James and Lily’s engagement announcement in the Prophet just a few weeks prior, and now they are having problems that result in Lily fleeing her fiancé? Fleeing to someone who he was sure that she hated? Severus was again dumbfounded. 

“I’m sorry you are having troubles Lily.” Severus was lost for words so the fact that he managed to say that truly surprised him. “Would you like some tea?”. Severus did not often play the role of host, but this poor girl had been standing outside in the cold January air for who knows how long. Lily gave a slight nod and Severus took to his kitchen to make some tea the muggle way.

Severus did not know why he chose to make tea the muggle way. He had not made tea the muggle way in years, not since he figured out he could get away with using magic. It was not as easy for Lily to get away with using magic at home during school breaks since she was the only magical one in her house so she was raised on the muggle way. Clearly Lily was seeking childhood comforts and Severus wanted to take this opportunity to mend his faulty relationship with the only person he had ever loved. Severus was taking baby steps to hopefully become Lily’s best friend once again. 

The kettle began to scream, indicating that the water had been properly boiled, and Severus poured the water into two mismatched tea cups and brought them back into the living room and set the cups on the coffee table. Severus noticed that Lily was shivering, probably because he preferred to keep his home inhumanly cold, so he transfigured her a blanket out of a tea cozy.

Unknowing how to approached what he would refer to as “girl drama” and not wanting to cross any lines, he simply told Lily that she could stay at his home for as long as she wanted and that he would transfigure the second bedroom into a temporary guest bedroom for her. In return, she gave Severus a small smile, a smile that he hadn’t seen in a long time. Not too many people smiled at Severus much anymore.

“That sounds really nice, Sev. Too nice considering how I’ve treated you these past few years. I’m really sorry for not accepting your numerous apologies or answering your letters. It really was an unfortunate circumstance for both of us and I hope we can move past it.” Mentioning their fifth year incident brought back painful flashbacks for Severus. He had spent years trying to forget that moment to no avail. What little recovery he had had from that wound was suddenly opened again by Lily’s apologetic knife.

“Lily, I was wrong to say that word and I was wrong to treat you the way I did and I was wrong to associate with those people! I realize that you want to move past this but I cannot!” Severus had begun to raise his voice at Lily, just as he had in their fifth year and he immediately turned his head away from her realizing his mistake.

“Sev, it is not too late to change how you act or who you associate with. You’re only nineteen. We are a year out of Hogwarts--”

“No, Lily. The damage has already been done. I shouldn’t do this, but if you want to suddenly be my friend or whatever, you need to know. No one else can know.” With that, Severus lifted his sleeve to show Lily the Mark that she needed to see. To his surprise, she was not.

“Severus, I figured as much. Everyone other Slytherin that was in your year is a known Death Eater. However, you’re different. I know you Sev, you are not in this for the same reasons they are. Your heart is in a different place.”

“Enough, Lily!” He tried to hold back yelling, he really did but he did not like talking about himself, especially with someone who his people would refer to as an enemy. He was contempt with who he was and was not about to change himself for anyone. Lily shifted a few inches away from him, afraid of what else could come out of his outburst. “Lily, I didn't mean to yell, I just don’t like talking about this.”

“That’s okay, Sev. At least you are honest with me. I cannot say the same for James. That’s why we got into this huge fight.” Severus perked up while hearing this, silently asking to hear more. “James has not been necessarily truthful in our relationship. And worst of all, I heard this news from Remus! Apparently all four of them went out for drinks after the Lancashire and Yorkshire regional championships at the Leaky Cauldron. My friend Mary from Hogwarts, you remember her, well, she’s waitressing there and apparently she and James checked out a room! So of course I’m upset because James and I discussed waiting to have sex until our wedding night, but I guess he can’t follow my one request! I was going to tell Mary myself that she can have him because I don’t want him anymore, but she has tonight off.”

“So let me guess, Lily. You came here, to see me, because you wanted to vent to someone who has always hated Potter and sees right through his bullshit?” Lily nodded.

“And for something else. Revenge.”

Sensing where she was going with this and not wanting to follow along, Severus responded, “I’m going to go transfigure that bed now. Clearly you are not thinking straight. How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“I haven’t had a single drop.” With that, she leaned into Severus and kissed him. That kiss soon turned into multiples and Severus couldn’t stop himself. “So what do you say, Sev? Will you help me take revenge on James?” Severus responded by picking her up and taking her upstairs.

“Lily, I’ll always be here for you. Always.”


	2. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has leaves her fling with Severus and leaves Severus frustrated with himself, frustrated that he let Lily play him once more. James pays Severus a visit and delivers some controversy news; news that Lily is pregnant and Severus is the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is strong language, violence, and a small reference to abortion in this chapter.

January 16, 1979

Severus Snape had loved Lily Evans ever since he first laid eyes on her when they were children. Unfortunately, up until last night, he had never been able to express this love to her. Yes, he loved unclothing her, touching her, kissing her, inserting his passion in her, even if it was only for revenge. He also loved the way her skin felt against his as they lay together after the event. He loved hearing her slow breath as she slept and he loved just how slightly the mattress would shift after each one. Severus Snape loved Lily Evans in the darkness of night, but he would not be allowed to keep loving her in the light of morning.

“Lily, please don’t go.”, begged Severus as the morning light streamed through the window, illuminating her bright green eyes. 

“I have to go back to the man I love. The man I romantically love that is. We are both terrible people. We deserve each other. I’m sorry, Sev.” She rose from the mattress and immediately got on the ground to search for her misplaced clothing items and wand. “Maybe we can get lunch sometime and have some more time to catch up. I would love to hear more about the potions you have to make for your potions mastery program.” Lily kissed Severus on his greasy cheek and apparated away without another word. Severus stayed in bed, stunned.

He soon got over his initial stun and continued on his day to his best ability, as one does after being rejected once again. 

“That blasted woman!” In anger, Severus hastily transformed the blanket that he had given Lily to use the night prior into a large dinner plate that he promptly through against the wall. It shattered into a million glass shards that flew all over his small living room. He sunk to the floor, upset knowing that he purposely let himself be played. “She is out of my life for good!” Severus then began to clean up the mess and continued working on things important to him; his potion mastery studies and of course being a loyal follower to the one being that promised to help him make something of his miserable life.

***  
February 15, 1979

A month had passed since Severus last seen Lily, and in that time, he had tried his best to put her out of his mind. What little happiness she had brought him over years had been heavily overshadowed by pain and heartbreak. That did not put Severus in a good place so he did his best to remove those memories. Also during this time, the Dark Lord had become impressed with Severus’ rapid progression in his mastery program and promoted Severus has his lead potion brewer. Of course, the pay did not change, it was still not enough to live off of as most Death Eaters are not dependent on that salary, but Severus appreciated being recognized by someone he respected.

On this particular morning, Severus was busy brewing some medical-type potions; some burn relief, various antidotes, and muscle regrowth potions. Death Eaters could return back to base with any type of maladies and it is not like they could just step right into St. Mungo’s for treatment. It was necessary to keep everything in stock and on hand. Unfortunately, this meant that the Spinner’s End kitchen was no longer used for much cooking; not that Severus cared much for cooking anyway, that is what nutrient potions were for. 

Severus had three cauldrons going at once on his kitchen table. Having one potion required immense focus and having three was incredibly dangerous. Severus couldn’t turn his back for one second, so when he heard a knock on his front door, he stayed put.

The knocks soon turned into a furverent pounding, but still Severus stayed put. “That damned door is locked with a stupid muggle lock. Any decent wizard with half a brain cell will just use Alohomora to open the door.”, Severus thought to himself. 

Severus’ muggle lock trap was no match for his visitor; his visitor simply blasted the door open in a fiery rage and immediately trapped Severus into a magical chokehold against his own kitchen wall. Severus had foolishly left his wand on the table.

“Snape, you are a filthy git! I know you’ve been shagging my fiancé! Consider yourself dead, you bastard!” Severus began to choke and was turning even darker shades of purple, not being able to breathe or defend himself. 

While James continued to torture Severus, the cauldrons kept boiling. They were due for a few rotations and ingredients to be added. Severus tried to tell James to mind them, but only coughs were able to escape his lips. “What are you trying to tell me, Snape! That you’re sorry? You’ll be sorry when I chop your dick and your head off!” Not wanting to be framed for murder quite yet, James released Severus.

“C-c-cauldron!”, Severus managed to whimper out in between coughs. James quickly spun around and saw the three cauldrons boiling over. 

“Protego!” James’ shield instantly formed to protect him and Severus from his rouge cauldrons, whom were far from James’ ability to repair. Severus was mustering up his strength to summon his wand so he could begin to repair this mess. 

“Idiot, you could have killed us both, Potter!” Severus got up and started to survey the damage, trying to find a way to save his potions. Ingredients took up much of his limited budget. He just needed to stir the potions a few extra times. “Why don’t you try to kill me when I do not have important potions brewing!”

“Yeah, well before I kill you, you have some explaining to do!” James pointed his wand dangerously close to Severus’ neck, but he just kept wearing his poker face and a scowl. 

“I imagine that your reaction is exactly how Lily wanted you to react. She was upset about what happened between you and Mary.”

“Nothing happened!”

“That’s not what Lupin told her!” 

“Whatever, my friends and I having a good time and getting a bit carried away is not the same as knocking someone’s fiancé up!” 

“Excuse me? I did not get Lily Evans, your fiancé, pregnant!”, Severus sneered. Charms may not be his specialty, but he still received an “O” on his NEWTS and his mother sure as hell did not let him get through puberty without knowing how to properly cast a protection spell!

“Oh yeah, if you are so sure of yourself, then why did Lily tell me she was late? Why did her pregnancy test show up positive? Why did she tell me that you have been the only man she had ever been with? Explain that one to me, Snape!” 

Severus didn’t have an explanation. He knew he needed to talk to Lily as soon as possible. “Where’s Lily, I believe this is a discussion between her and myself!”

“She’s at home, bawling, all because of you! I came over here as soon as we found out to deliver the message”

“Seriously, delivering the message with a death threat? You’re going to get the delivery boy award of the year, Potter! I cannot believe that you would abandon Lily like that. How would she take that news if you had actually killed me? That sure as fuck would not have brightened her day! Go home and tell her I will be over in 30 minutes to have a mature discussion with her, because you sure are not capable of such things! Get out of my house!” With that, all Severus could hear was the pop of James apparation to Godric’s Hollow. 30 minutes when the last of his potions was brewed, Severus did the same. 

Severus had never been to the Potter residence before, because previously, both homeowners wanted nothing to do with them, and frankly, he could live his life without seeing either of them. It was a simple, but elegant home with a front garden. To Severus, it screamed undeserved wealth, but he quickly pushed that aside as he walked up and knocked on the door. Fortunately, Lily answered the door.

“Severus, I’m glad that you could make it. James filled me in on today’s events. Come in.” Lily only called Severus by his full name, which is understandable given the current situation. Severus walked into the foyer and followed Lily’s lead to the sitting room, where he promptly took a seat.

“Lily, I did not mean for any of this to happen. I’m truly sorry. I’ll help you anyway I can.” Severus was sincere in his statement. He cared immensely about Lily and her wellbeing and also of her unborn child, his unborn child. 

“Severus, I don’t even know what I need. Maybe some space? I don’t know. I just don’t know. This wasn’t supposed to happen. We could never-”, Lily started sobbing before she could finish her sentence. James embraced her and handed her some tissues. Severus stared blankly at a wall, also trying to process. 

Eventually, Lily came back. “I would never forgive myself if we didn’t keep it, Sev. Just because we made a mistake doesn’t mean that it should have to suffer the consequences.”

Severus thought for a few moments, “I also would like to keep it. I’m sure we could set up some kind of co-parent agreement through the ministry and get equal custody.” Lily just shook her head.

“That would never work, Sev. Not with the war going on and with us being on different sides. And with my blood status, I know I’m already a target. The baby will be safest with you, Sev, with full custody.”

“We do not have to make any decisions tonight, Lily. Let’s sleep on it. I’m sure that is not our only option, I’m sure negotiations can be made. But if it comes down to that, I am still going to keep my promise and help anyway I can, even if that means having full custody and concealing your identity.” 

Lily managed a small smile on her tear-soaked face, “Thanks, Sev.”


End file.
